


Jumping into the Peep End

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Easter, Holidays, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love among the <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peeps">Peeps</a>. Crack!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping into the Peep End

During the first few minutes after Rodney's release from frozen exile, he isn't certain he'll survive the shock. Snapped free from his fellow prisoners, he swoops dizzyingly through the air until he lands in a shielded site where he hopes he will remain safe from the all-too-common perils of microwaves and/or teeth. It isn't long before another escapee joins him, the chill radiating from the long, lean shape a clear indication of the purple stranger's former location. With a creaky shiver, Rodney's new neighbor introduces himself in a friendly drawl. "Hey there, buddy. Name's John."

His attention caught by the appalling activities taking place outside the clear, flexible shield, Rodney answers absently, "You can call me Rodney." He can't help feeling thankful that somehow he's been selected for different fate, but all that changes when he notices what's been happening while he watches countless others meet a messy end. Irritated that he's unable to avoid John's intrusion into his personal space, as they both warm to room temperature, Rodney vents his aggravation at the tacky situation. "This is ridiculous. Couldn't they at least have put me in here with another chick, a saucy yellow one perhaps, instead of some slouchy bunny with rakish ears? I mean, do they do that naturally or…."

Chuckling, John settles in closer, as if he means to stay right where he's landed, ignoring Rodney's distinct lack of social skills. "I've never tried to do anything with them. It was caused by some sort of activity that happened when I was inside the, you know."

Rodney would have rolled his eyes if it had been at all possible.

Inevitably, despite Rodney's complaints, nature cannot be denied, and John's gooey side bonds to Rodney, warm and sticky where Rodney's blue glaze has receded. The rasp of John's sugar granules against Rodney's, as the connection hardens, feels much nicer than Rodney had expected and he shivers at the pleasure of their union. Lost in the sensation, Rodney misses some of what's going on outside the shield, and then he's grateful that John's there with him when they're suddenly airborne, en route to their new assignment atop a forest of colorful boxes.

A few moments later, it's dark, and Rodney feels the need to fill the silence. "Well, it definitely could be worse. At least I'm no longer so cold that it's difficult to think."

"I kind of liked it back there, but I kind of like it here too." John's quiet drawl is surprisingly soothing, and Rodney's glad John stuck around. "What did you think about? Hot chicks?"

Rodney huffs and instantly launches into a rebuttal. "I know it's easy to make assumptions based on my build, but I've never had any ambition to end up in a microwave jousting with toothpicks for the entertainment of the masses. Therefore, the answer to that would be a resounding 'No.'"

"Okay." Rodney detects more than a hint of 'let's keep the natives with the big spears calm' as John changes the subject. "I used to daydream about how cool it would have been to end up as cotton candy. I like Ferris wheels, the bigger the better."

Once again, Rodney regrets the lack of roll-enabled eyes. "Well, while you've been lost in the clouds, I've been diligently working on my PeepHD. "

"Really? Then you must be some kind of genius."

Rodney suspects there's mockery layered under John's drawl, but he ignores it for the sake of finally having an audience that's actually listening to him, instead of dismissing his carefully collected facts and figures out-of-hand. "You could say that. After all, how many of us know that there are enough peeps born in one year to circle Earth twice?"

"Cool. That means 8,000 of them standing in a straight vertical line would reach the top of the Sears Tower in Chicago," John casually offers in return.

After quickly verifying John is correct, Rodney admits, "I'm impressed. There's actually some intelligence hidden under those ears of yours."

"Careful, Rodney. I might start thinking you like me or something." Although Rodney can feel John's smirk as he leans against Rodney, he knows there's truth behind the teasing and that John feels the same. Rodney has found what he'd never known he was looking for, a kindred spirit to share everything he's learned. He savors every millimeter of their bond, knowing it will only grow stronger as time passes, lasting until the end for both of them.

Life has never been sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Gary is responsible for this sugar-filled bit o' crack. He saw the bunny peep v-gift on my profile and declared, "You should write John and Rodney as peeps." After I cleaned the pomegranate-blueberry chocolate truffle frozen yogurt off my laptop, I located the definitive Peep Research and I think you can guess the rest.


End file.
